Business Decisions
by darkdisney
Summary: Robert is jaded at his job, and decides to join forces with Giselle for a new career.


Business Decisions

An Enchanted Fan Fiction by Dark Disney (Stephanie Picher)

I own none of the characters. Disney owns them. Respect.

Robert was anxious as he sat in the back seat of the taxi on the way home from work. It seemed that his cab caught every red light along the way and he was, as always, looking forward to seeing Giselle and Morgan after an especially long and draining twelve hour day at the office. He was already dreading having to return to the drudgery of his job the following day, and he just couldn't get back to the apartment fast enough.

A lot had happened in the last several months. Giselle had become a permanent and wonderful fixture in the lives of Robert and his daughter. He had never seen Morgan so happy. Her entire demeanor had changed, and it reflected itself in everything she did. She was more outgoing and social, had more friends at school, and was turning into a perfect young lady at the tender age of 7 with the guidance of a maternal figure in her life. Robert was more than grateful for the influence that Giselle was having on his little girl.

As for himself, Robert felt like a new man. He had never realized how bleak and monotonous his life had been before Giselle literally fell into it. The time he spent with her was filled with laughter and fun and a passion that he had never known with Nancy or his first wife. His entire outlook had changed and that shift in thinking had carried over into his work.

Robert had always gotten a great deal of satisfaction from his career as a divorce lawyer. He felt he was doing a service, helping people, making lives better. Since Giselle came into the picture, however, his perspective had entirely changed, and he couldn't help but feel that he was taking part in a crime against the universe. Most of the time, he was well aware that he wasn't making lives better, but contributing to the pain and suffering of others. He was beginning to hate the way he felt each time he walked into the office. Sam, his secretary, had always been a loyal friend to him, and he confided his feelings to her. She suggested he might try pursuing a new career, but for the life of him, he couldn't imagine what in the world he would do. He had spent years studying law and knew nothing else. To put it simply, Robert felt trapped.

Finally, the taxi arrived in front of Robert's apartment. He quickly paid the driver, grabbed his briefcase and overcoat and literally ran to the elevator, waiting impatiently for it to reach his floor. From outside the apartment door, he could hear Giselle and Morgan laughing and he instantly felt better. It 

was a beautiful sound and it never failed to lift his mood. Upon entering, he saw the two sitting on the floor in the living room, surrounded by rolls and rolls of beautiful fabric, some sewing supplies, and a few birds and mice. Robert had gotten accustomed to seeing animals around the apartment on occasion, but had never been especially pleased about having to replace his curtains on a weekly basis, so he made sure he kept Giselle supplied with the fabric and tools she needed to create her beautiful dresses.

Robert was constantly awed at Giselle's seemingly unending creativity. She had even made dresses for Morgan, and they had quickly become her favorite things to wear. Watching the two hard at work gave Robert an idea that he was stunned he hadn't thought of before. Giselle was so talented, he was sure that she could make a living making and selling her creations. He would gladly leave his career as a lawyer to help her. He had a good amount of business sense, and was sure he would find a great deal more fulfillment at this new phase in his life, but he knew he would have to run it by Giselle first.

While Robert was in deep thought, Giselle noticed him standing there and got up excitedly to run to him, hugging him tightly. She always missed him greatly for the hours he was away at work, and reacted with the same enthusiasm each time he walked through the door. Robert was quickly pulled from his trance, swinging Giselle around and kissing her deeply. Their reverie was broken by Morgan's playful aversion to the passionate display.

"Ewwww. Do you two _always _have to do that?" Morgan complained. In truth, she couldn't be happier for her father, and especially to have Giselle in her life. She had a family for the first time, and she loved the fantastic and wonderful surprises that each day brought.

"Sorry, honey" Robert said sheepishly as Morgan walked over to give him a hug of her own. "It's been a long day, and I missed you both a lot."

"I know, Daddy. I was _mostly_ just joking". Morgan replied, putting a smiling emphasis on the word "mostly". "So what are we going to do tonight? Can we get some pizza and maybe watch a movie?"

Robert looked at Giselle, shrugging his shoulders. He couldn't think of a better way to spend the evening with his girls. He knew he could discuss his ideas about Giselle's dresses some other time…

Morgan fell asleep barely halfway through the movie, the frame of her small body draped awkwardly over Robert and Giselle. Robert was fascinated at the way his daughter could sleep anywhere and in almost any position. It was one of those quirks he took for granted until he started looking at things differently. The little things mattered to him a lot more now.

Robert carried Morgan to her bed, being careful not to wake her. Giselle followed behind, and gave the young girl a tender kiss goodnight on the forehead before quietly following Robert out of Morgan's room.

It was getting later, and the night was dark. Giselle and Robert were alone, and both of them relished this time together. Sometimes they stayed up late talking about the contrasts between their lives, getting to know each other better. Other times, they just quietly enjoyed each others company. The two had become intimate in other ways as well, and late at night was a chance for the two to enjoy that aspect of their ever growing relationship.

Tonight, after they had changed into their respective sleep wear, they retreated to Robert's bedroom, which had unofficially become _their _room since Giselle spent every night with him there, anyway.

Giselle's pajamas were a beautiful, two piece satin set that she had made herself, of course. It always amazed Robert how breathtaking she was, even when getting ready for bed. And her outfit was perfect.

"Giselle", Robert said, a questioning tone in his voice. "I wanted to run something by you."

"What is it, Robert"? Giselle sounded genuinely curious. She sat up a bit and faced him in bed, eager to here what he had to say.

"Well... it's about your dresses."

Giselle was concerned. Didn't he like them? "I'm sorry Robert, did I do something wrong"? She asked with legitimate worry in her voice. She had gotten into the habit of creating outfits that she thought Robert would like, and the thought that he wasn't pleased broke her heart.

"Giselle, sweetheart, no!" He reassured her. "Your dresses are beautiful. Perfect, even. I just have been doing some thinking about perhaps turning your talent into a business".

"A Business?" Giselle sounded confused. She knew that Robert worked for some type of business that she didn't particularly care for. Something that separated people who loved each other. She didn't fully understand it, but she did her best to get past it because she cared so deeply for Robert.

Robert did his best to explain "Well, Giselle, most of the time when people have a gift like yours; of course they do it because it makes them happy, but I think that you could make a lot of other people happy with your work too. I was thinking, and only if you want to, that perhaps we could take your designs and sell them. We could buy a studio, even use your animal friends. I could help with the business side of things…"

Again, Giselle seemed to be confused. She comprehended the concept of what he was saying, but she also knew how dedicated Robert was to his own job, however little she understood it. "Robert, 

what about your job? How would you have time to help me? Oh, I don't think I could do that by myself…"

Robert tried gently to explain to Giselle his intentions. "Sweetie, whatever you decide, I don't want to be a divorce lawyer anymore, and that's because of you. I don't want to be a part of other people's pain and conflict anymore. I think there is a better way for me to make a living, and I would like to do that with you, whatever way you're comfortable with."

"So you don't want to separate people anymore"? Giselle asked. She had tears in her eyes at this. She never forgot the sadness she felt meeting the Banks. She could not grasp the idea of a marriage ending, and learning that so often that happened here in this world was still difficult for her, Mostly because she never wanted her relationship with Robert to end.

Robert chuckled lightly at Giselle's blunt but sweet question. He knew that this was an area of worry for her. "No, Giselle. I don't want to separate people anymore. I don't like the way it makes me feel, and I think its time for me to try something new."

Giselle smiled. She was glad that Robert felt the way he did. He always told her that she was growing everyday, and she now realized what he meant, because she recognized that he was growing and changing too. She loved him so much and adored him for the sacrifices he was making to allow their love to grow.

"Well, I love making dresses, and if we can do it together, and make other people happy… then I would really like to do it… With you." Giselle's eyes glowed with excitement. She wasn't sure what was to happen next, because she didn't have experience in such matters, but she had faith that as long as she created the designs, Robert would take care of the rest.

Robert knew that there were lots to take care of, especially on the business end of things. He wanted to make absolutely sure that Giselle was treated fairly, and he would defend her and her work at all costs. He also felt a sense of relief at the idea that he was going to be able to spend more time with the love of his life, and away from the career that had become a burden to him and a violation of his newfound values.

Robert kissed Giselle softly, and the kissed quickly turned more passionate. They held each other tightly and after talking over some of the basic ideas for the new business, they began to fall asleep, close together like always.

Just as Robert was dozing, however, Giselle ran her fingers through his hair and he stirred.

"Is everything alright?" Robert asked his voice groggy.

"Oh yes. I just decided that I want to our business to be called 'Andalasia Fashions'."

Robert thought that this was a beautiful proposal, but would have supported any name she came up with. Her idea was perfect. Robert was satisfied that this meant that a new journey in their 

relationship was about to take place. The both allowed themselves to fall asleep, so close together that you could barely tell where one of them ended and the other began.

Giselle dreamt of what their business would be like, and she saw beautiful dresses and outfits and colors and shapes in her mind. She knew, even in her dream that she couldn't wait to wake up and start this new adventure with her prince.

--

Thats it for that one. Please read and review. Thanks.


End file.
